Porque me importas
by Winny 1710
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la vida te arrebatara lo mas importante que tienes?¿Que pasaria si te lo quitara justo en frente de tus ojos?. Porque hay una cosa que Salamander no esta dispuesto a perder... Todo lo que hizo falta para que Natsu pensara de una vez por todas. (NALU)


**HOLAAA :)**

 **Antes que nada les agradezco de antemano que le hayan dedicado una parte de su tiempo a este humilde fic. Sere sincera, este es el primer fic escribo. Debo admitir que este fic lo escribi hace poco tiempo, pero la idea habia estado rondando mi cabez durante mucho, mucho tiempo; pero hace poco que me anime a escribirla; aun asi no me habia atrevido a publicarla hasta ahora; yo lo admito, tenia miedo; pero no se de donde he sacado el valor para publicarla de una vez por todas.**

 **Por cierto... en este mismo instante me declaro tambien fan acerrima del Nalu, es que se ven taaaan lindos juntos. Yo creo que realmente son el uno para el otro, ellos se complementan perfetamente (Podria seguir, tengo muchisimas mas razones peeeero tambien quiero dejarlos leer XD). En conclusion, no creo que haya otra chica para Natsu ni otro chico para Lucy (y JAMAS podran convencerme de lo contrario). Todo lo que espero es que Mahima me pueda conceder ese deseo ( a mi y a los otros fans de esta pareja).**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail me pertenece… en mis más hermosos y lejanos sueños. En esta triste y cruel realidad le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. (PSDT: Siempre quise escribir esto XD)

* * *

Capitulo único

.

.

.

.

Oscuridad era lo único que rodeaba aquel campo desierto. Oscuridad y un inconfundible color rojo teñido por la sangre. Y es que simplemente esto no podía estar pasando. Sus amigos, todos sus compañeros del gremio, todos ellos se encontraban tendidos en el frio y rocoso suelo, inconscientes; o al menos eso era lo que quería creer, lo que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Porque él jamás aceptaría que estuvieran muertos.

Un fuerte rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos, resonó en sus oídos y lo obligo a mirar al cielo. Ahí estaba el culpable de su sufrimiento, el culpable de todas las desgracias que estaba pasando. Acnologia se alzaba frente a él completamente ileso, sus negras alas se extendían por entre la grises nubes ocultando la luz de la luna y se erguía delante suyo como queriéndole demostrar su supremacía.

En otras circunstancias él lo hubiera enfrentado sin vacilar, se habría lanzado contra él, le habría atacado con todas sus fuerzas, le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida y, cuando hubieran terminado, todos habrían hecho una gran fiesta el gremio, de esas que duran algunas semanas y que terminan con algunos miembros perdidos en quién sabe dónde; pero no… ahora era todo diferente.

Un chorro de sangre caía desde su cien casi tiñendo de rojo su rosado cabello, su cuerpo entero estaba completamente magullado y no tenía idea de cuantos huesos tenía rotos, su magia estaba completamente agotada, solo un milagro y su increíblemente gran fuerza de voluntad eran lo que todavía lo mantenían de pie.

Esperanza… siempre la había tenido pero... ahora esa palabra parecía no existir. ¡Qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer! siempre había sido fuerte, pero estaba consciente de que su verdadera fuerza estaba en aquellos a los que protegía; y ahora… sin sus amigos, sin nadie ahí para apoyarlo, con todos caídos, ¡De donde rayos iba a sacar fuerzas!, ¡A quien se suponía que debía proteger si solo quedaba él! Y, aun si ganara simplemente se quedaría… solo, y él no soportaría haber perdido a todos sus amigos, no soportaba la idea de no haberlos protegido y que después, simplemente tuviera que vivir sin ellos. Esta vez ya no había esperanza.

Acnologia aterrizo a unos metros frente a él, abrió sus enorme fauces y Natsu pudo ver como el dragón negro del apocalipsis se preparaba a lanzar un último ataque para acabarlo. ¡No!, ¡No podía rendirse! , ¡Tenía que seguir!, ¡Tenía que pelear!, ¡Por sus amigos no podía rendirse!, Pero… su cuerpo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Trato de moverse, trato de atacar, trato de gritar pero nada podía hacer, ¿A caso este era el fin?, ¿iba a morir allí?, todo parecía indicarle que esta vez sí era el fin.

Había tantas cosas que hubiera querido hacer antes, tantos lugares que quería conocer, tantos platos que hubiera querido probar; al menos hubiera querido encontrar a Igneel, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y presentarle a sus amigos, a Lucy… pero ya nada más podía hacer. Lo único que lo reconfortaba, era que al menos podría reunirse con sus amigos, que podría volver a verlos después de todo y eso consiguió alegrarlo aunque sea un poco.

Era el fin… cerró los ojos y sonrió; si era el fin al menos se alegraba de haber luchado hasta el final, solo se preparó para recibir el ataque cuando…

-¡Natsuuuuuu… cuidaadooooo!- escuchó gritar a alguien desesperadamente justo antes de que el ataque le diera de lleno.

Natsu abrió los ojos y vio como en cámara lenta. Como de entre todos los cuerpos de sus amigos uno se había levantado .Como uno de ellos había corrido hacia donde él se encontraba a pesar de tener un pie casi irreconocible. Como uno de ellos lo había empujado lo suficientemente lejos del ataque de Acnologia. Como uno de ellos había recibido el ataque de lleno en vez de él. Como unos ojos achocolatados parecieron sonreírle un momento antes de caer en seco al suelo, como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

-¡LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!- resonó un grito desgarrador en aquel campo de muerte.

Un segundo había sido suficiente para que Natsu comprendiera lo que ahí sucedía, su cuerpo parecía por fin reaccionar y como pudo se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¡LUCY! ¿Por qué…?- fue todo lo que pudo articular el Dragon Slayer mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y tomaba el gravemente lastimado cuerpo de su amiga entre sus brazos.

-N-natsu, y-yo… no podía permitir que te mataran, j-jamás podría dejar que te hicieron daño- le respondió la rubia con un delgado hilo de voz y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-S-sabes, aunque todo parezca perdido, aunque parezca que ya no haya esperanzas, a-aunque tenga que morir por ello, y-yo siempre confié en ti, yo confió en ti. Sé que contigo aquí no tengo nada que temer. S-siempre me has dado esperanza sin importar a quien nos enfrentemos, contigo aquí siempre podemos salir adelante, y c-creo que esta vez no será diferente. Gracias, muchas gracias, j-jamás podría terminar de agradecerte por todo, gracias a ti pude entrar al gremio, gracias a ti pude tener una f-familia aun después de haber perdido a la mía, gracias a ti pude sonreír, g-gracias a ti pude vivir…- Añadió la maga estelar con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y conservado aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Natsu.

-Pero… porque estás diciendo todo eso, p-porque me agradeces. Todavía podemos seguir con nuestras aventuras, p-puedes agradecerme cuando todo haya terminado. E-estarás bien, vas a estarlo, tu eres fuerte y-y cuando todo termine nos reiremos de todo esto, será como un mal sueño, pero tú vas a-a estar bien, vas a estar bien… ¡A-A ASI QUE NO DIGAS ESO! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DECIR ESO! - Le respondió el pelirrosa con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y la voz quebrada.

-Natsu… - la rubia le sonrió dulcemente-tú y yo sabemos que no será así...

-A-a mí también me hubiera gustado seguir con nuestras aventuras, festejar con los del gremio y h-hasta que te siga metiendo en mi casa por la ventana sin permiso p-pero… no será así. Y-y si hay algo que agradezco es haberte conocido. E-esta es la d-despedida Natsu... Fue una buena vida y tú la hiciste así, y-yo… te lo agradeceré por la eternidad- Dijo la maga casi en un susurro. Natsu solo atino a llorar con más fuerza.

-No llores Natsu…- dijo la maga estelar mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas del Dragneel- Tu d-debes sonreir, s-sé que podras salir adelante; y-y-yo lo sé –agrego mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del Dragon Slayer.

-¡NO LUCY! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO Y NO!, ¡NO TE DESPIDAS! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! ,¡NO ME DEJES! ¡POR FAVOR TU NO ME DEJES!- grito el mago de fuego- no me dejes…- susurro llorando desmesuradamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Gracias Natsu, Gracias….- Susurro la rubia con su último aliento mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente…

-¿Lucy?-

-…-

-¡ ¿LUCY?!-nadie respondió. Su inerte mano había resbalado de la mejilla del mago de fuego y termino colgando justo a un lado mientras un chorro de sangre goteaba lentamente de sus dedos

\- ¡LUCYYYYYYYYY!-resonó en todo el lugar.

-No, no, no, no, por favor no, Lucy tu no…-

Esta vez nadie respondería. Lucy ya no se movía y, aunque a Natsu se le partiera el alma, Lucy ya nunca más volvería a sonreírle. Era un hecho y ya nada podría cambiarlo. Lucy Heartfilia, la maga de espíritus estelares, compañera de equipo y mejor amiga de Natsu… estaba muerta.

Natsu se aferraba al cuerpo como si así pudiera regresarle la vida, se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas como dos ríos, jamás en su vida había llorado tanto. No lo aceptaba, no podía ser cierto, era imposible; su mejor amiga, su compañera de equipo, aquella chica a la que disfrutaba tanto molestar, ella… estaba muerta. No podía creerlo, su cerebro parecía no concebir esa idea pero, su cuerpo estaba tan frio que parecía que Gray lo hubiera congelado.

-!LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- fue todo lo que se escuchó en aquel lugar de muerte, una voz quebrantada por el dolor, una voz llena de sufrimiento, una voz que revelaba una pérdida inmensa…

.

.

.

.

Se levantó de golpe, sus ojos apenas podían acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba aturdido y su mente se encontraba en blanco. De un momento a otro una oleada de recuerdos llego a su mente, tan rápido y tan claro que le costó unos segundos entender lo que había pasado.

Recordó todo. Como Acnologia les había atacado. Como todos habían peleado valientemente con todas sus fuerzas. Como a pesar de haber luchado con todo, de haber unido todas sus fuerzas y poderes, nada podían hacer contra el dragón negro del apocalipsis. Como cada uno de sus compañeros habían peleado con el alma y a pesar de todo cada uno de ellos habían caído uno a uno en batalla. Como cuando utilizo toda la magia que tenía apenas si le hizo algunos rasguños al negro dragón. Como este lo atacó sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Como Lucy le había salvado la vida al recibir ella aquel ataque que iba dirigido a él. Como ella… como ella….

-¡LUCY!-grito Natsu al recordar todo aquello.

-Aye… Naatsuu, dame más pescado- fue la única respuesta escucho. Cortesía del pequeño exceed azul que dormía acurrucado a su lado.

-¿Happy?- pregunto aun sin entender el pelirrosa mirando a su lado al exceed felizmente dormido.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez fijó su vista al lugar en donde se encontraba. Miro a su alrededor. Ahí estaba Happy, durmiendo fresco como una lechuga. Los recuerdos de sus misiones con Lucy seguían en su lugar. Todas sus posesiones desparramadas en el pequeño lugar le decían a gritos que se encontraba en su casa. Luego de un rato de meditarlo llego a una conclusión. Todo, absolutamente todo había sido un pesadilla, había sido otra de sus pesadillas y, de no haberlo sabido, hubiera salido corriendo a revisar que su amiga estuviera bien.

Pero por mas pesadilla que fuera, por mas invento que su hiperactivo cerebro había creado (y vaya invento). Esta era por lejos, la peor pesadilla que jamás había tenido. Es más, casi podía jurar que nadie en el mundo había tenido una pesadilla tan espantosa.

Todavía lo sentía, sentía el miedo y la desesperación, su cuerpo aun temblaba. Los recuerdos todavía se agolpaban en su shockeado cerebro. Recordaba todo perfectamente: aquel campo de muerte teñido de rojo, los ensordecedores rugidos de Acnologia, el olor al hierro de la sangre en el aire, los cuerpos de sus compañeros dispersados por todo el campo, recordaba a Lucy, como ella , como… mo-mo-mori…

-¡NO!- Natsu le grito al aire.

Simplemente no podía imaginarlo, era impensable, era inimaginable; y es que el solo hecho pensar en esa posibilidad le hacía estremecer.

Para ser sinceros, el Dragneel nunca antes se había planteado como seria ver morir a uno de sus amigos frente a sus ojos. Para él era demasiado sencillo, y es que estaba seguro que ninguno de sus amigos iba a morir, porque el simplemente se encargaría de partirle el trasero a quien pensara en intentarlo. La más cercana experiencia que había tenido respecto a ese tema fue cuando ´´murió´´ Lissana. En ese momento sí que se sintió dolido y triste pero… ahora ella había regresado así que ya no había ningún problema.

Cuando Lissana regresó, simplemente se olvidó de la posibilidad de perder a un compañero, pensó que ni siquiera existía esa opción, no mientras él pudiera hacer algo. Pero fue traído a tierra un tiempo después. El destino pareció decirle que no siempre podría evitar que alguien muriera y se burló de Natsu de la peor forma que pudo: con la muerte de la Lucy del futuro.

Esa vez solo pudo ser testigo, solo pudo ver como Rouge del futuro atacaba a Lucy. Como su ataque pasaba como en cámara lenta justo a su lado. Como por más que intento hacer algo para evitar que el ataque le hiciera daño a su amiga no pudo hacer nada. Pudo ver con horror como Lucy del futuro había recibido de lleno el ataque, como cayó al suelo cual muñeca de trapo, como les dirigió unas últimas palabras y, aun herida de muerte les sonrió… les sonrió antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos achocolatados... para siempre…

En ese momento algo en su interior explotó. Fue una mezcla de emociones lo que sintió en ese momento: Estaba furioso; no… furioso era muy poco para describir lo que sintió; estaba que explotaba en ira y si las miradas mataran, Rouge estaría cien mil metros bajo tierra. Pero había una cosa más que sentía en toda su intensidad: dolor.

En cuanto vio a la Lucy del futuro caer herida y pronunciar sus últimas palabras, cuando la vio morir, algo en su interior se destrozó, algo se rompió. De un momento a otro su corazón estallo en mil pedazos y cada uno de ellos parecieron clavarse como estacas en todo su cuerpo sometiéndole a una tortura interminable. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos; si había algo que él no quería perder era a ella.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando ´´murió´´ Lissana. ¡Y a quién demonios le importaba si era del futuro!, aunque fuera del pasado o del futuro eso no cambiaba nada: ´´Lucy es Lucy´´, fue lo que pensó en ese momento y para empeorar las cosas… no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nunca antes en toda su vida el poderoso Salamander se había sentido tan inútil. ¡Estaba ahí!, ¡Por Mavis, él estaba ahí y no había podido evitarlo! Todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar como Rouge mataba a Lucy, eso fue lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento.

Natsu siempre lo creyó, creyó que siempre podría proteger a sus amigos sin importar de quien, que ellos siempre estarían a salvo... que iluso e inocente había sido. El mismo destino se lo había gritado en la cara ´´No siempre puedes salvarlos… ni siquiera a ella´´.

Eso fue lo que más le dolió… al final era Lucy quien había muerto. Era su cuerpo el que había sido herido mortalmente. Era su voz la que se despedía de ellos. Eran sus ojos, esos ojos siempre llenos de esperanza, llenos de alegría, llenos de vida; esos mismos ojos eran los que se habían cerrado para siempre. Simplemente era ella, y si en ese momento no hubiera sabido que a pesar de eso, Lucy no desaparecería de su vida; se habría quebrado en ese mismo instante, se hubiera roto y no estaba muy seguro si se hubiera podido levantar de nuevo.

Desde ese día habían comenzado sus pesadillas, desde ese día no había podido dejar de pensar. Que hubiera pasado si la Lucy del futuro no se hubiera interpuesto, si era su Lucy la que moría… ´´Impensable¨ le gritaron al mismo tiempo su cerebro y su corazón. Era verdad, y es que Natsu no podía imaginarse un futuro sin Lucy en él. Ella siempre había sido muy importante para él, desde que la conoció en Hargeon supo que era especial, tal vez algo rara, pero especial, sus sonrisas siempre le alegraban el día y su expresiones cuando la molestaba siempre eran dignas de recordar. El solo pensar en su vida sin nada de eso... era algo que no quería imaginar y que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Ahhhh- suspiro el Dragneel- Parece que será otra noche sin dormir ¿No Happy?- Se dirigió a su durmiente amigo.

-Ayeee- Se escuchó susurrar aun profundamente dormido al pequeño felino azul.

-Al menos alguien si puede dormir aquí- sonrió un poco al ver como Happy se había caído de la hamaca.

-Lucy…-

.

.

.

.

Era otro día más en el más desastroso gremio de todo Fiore, y como de costumbre, una guerra se había desatado en el interior. Las mesas y sillas volaban de un extremo a otro y alguno que otro miembro. Algunos de los magos habían corrido a refugiarse detrás de la barra, mientras que algunos otros (casi todos), se encontraban enfrascados en plena batalla campal.

Y pensar que ese día aparentaba ser uno ´´tranquilo´´, o por lo menos sin daños mayores a la infraestructura del gremio, pero nadie conto con el ´´pequeño´´ accidente de esa mañana.

Todo había comenzado cuando Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail (alias cubito de hielo cortesía de Natsu), trataba de huir de su fan número uno y acosadora personal Juvia Loxar.

Completamente concentrado en la persecución de la que rogaba salir bien física y psicológicamente, el pobre mago de hielo no se fijó hacia donde corría. Justo en ese instante, bajaba del escenario el Dragon Slayer de hierro, quien había sido retirado/echado amablemente del escenario cuando intento cantar uno de sus autodenominados ´´éxitos´´.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo Gray se estrelló de frente contra el pobre e indefenso Gajeel; quien, a su vez termino golpeando a un descuidado Laxus quien, justo en ese momento se dirigía hacia la barra a pedir su acostumbrado desayuno. El impulso con el que Gajeel había empujado a Laxus había sido tal, que el pobre término estampado sobre nada más y nada menos que… la comida de Droy.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar luego de que todos vieran a un pobre Laxus lleno de aderezo de pollo en la cara. Al ver su pobre comida desperdiciada, Droy lloro a mares su enorme perdida. Deprimido, intento reclamar al ´´culpable´´ pero, sus palabras murieron en su boca antes de salir de ella luego de ver a un furioso Laxus; por lo que decidió obedecer sus instintos de supervivencia y corrió a esconderse detrás de Jet.

Al ver a su jefe humillado, los así llamados equipo Raijinshuu salieron en su defensa. Freed, Brickslow y Evergreen salieron a enfrentar a Gajeel, exigiendo que el culpable pidiera perdón de rodillas a su jefe. Gajeel, obviamente, se había negado rotundamente alegando que él no había tenido la culpa, pero la única repuesta que tuvo fue un ataque directo.

Así fue cuando comenzó una nueva pelea en el gremio; y, a medida que la pelea transcurría, cada uno de los miembros se fue uniendo a la dichosa batalla. Todo lo que se podía escuchar de entre todo el ruido de golpes y vidrios rotos era un ¨ Pelear es de hombres´´, seguido de un ´´ vengare a mi pobre cerveza´´ o de algún ´´Gray-sama es genial´´.

Con todo ese escándalo, Gajeel había olvidado un pequeño detalle: Laxus. El mencionado se hallaba de pie, con la mirada gacha y oscura. No se había movido, no había hablado, ni se había inmutado después del accidente y la enorme pelea que se desarrollaba alrededor suyo, pero cualquier pobre alma que se acercara por donde se encontraba huía espantado inmediatamente.

De un momento a otro Laxus salió disparado hacia Gajeel, y sin que este pudiera evitarlo, le asesto un puñetazo en la cara que lo envió directamente al otro extremo del gremio.

Lo que paso después, sería algo que todos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas como el inicio de la catástrofe.

Luego de que Gajeel terminara incrustado en una de las paredes, que una preocupada Levy tratara de acercarse a él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que Laxus le mandara su mejor mirada de ´´ Si vuelve a pasar te mato´´. El pelinegro se levantó lentamente, en dirección a un semidesnudo mago de hielo. A medio camino y adivinando sus intenciones alguien se interpuso entre el furioso Dragon Slayer y su querido mago de Hielo ´´Juvia no permitirá que Gajeel-kun lastime a Gray-sama´´ le advirtió seriamente la maga de agua; pero Gajeel no parecía escuchar, en su mente hielitos era el único culpable.

Sin poder reprimir más sus deseos de venganza, Gajeel cogió lo único que tenía a la mano: Su guitarra, y la arrojo tan fuerte contra el Fullbuster que cualquier jugador de beisbol lo envidiaría. Al no poder evitar el ataque, Juvia solo pudo advertirle a su querido Gray-sama del peligro. Gray al notar el peligro y gracias a la oportuna advertencia de Juvia pudo, aunque a duras penas, esquivar la guitarra voladora. La inocente guitarra paso zumbando justo a su lado en dirección a la barra. En ese instante, el mago de hielo solo se arrepintió de no haber recibido el golpe con su cara mientras miraba con horror como la guitarra se dirigía hacia, hacia…

El silencio era sepulcral. Todo parecía el escenario de una película de terror. Por un momento todos habían detenido su pelea luego de sentir una aterradora aura oscura que se extendía por todo el gremio para luego ver una escena que desarmaría hasta al más valiente de los hombres. Sobre el suelo, cerca de la barra, se encontraba una destrozada guitarra junto a un aplastado y sucio… pastel de fresas.

Todos tragaron en seco. Sus miradas aterradas se posaron sobre una alarmantemente tranquila Erza sentada de espaldas en la barra que desprendía una aterradora aura de batalla. La pelirroja se levantó lentamente, giro su cabeza 180 grados como si del exorcista se tratara, su aterradora mirada hizo que más de uno deseara estar muerto y finalmente preguntó tétricamente ´´ ¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocar mi preciado pasteel?´´.

Fue así como se desato el infierno y la masacre más grande en la historia conocida del gremio que hasta ahora había desarrollado en el interior de Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

Lucy suspiro mientras trataba de acomodarse en su improvisado refugio, sabía perfectamente que una pelea así no era nada nuevo y que probablemente tardaría un par de horas en calmarse.

Al final ese era el pan de cada día de sus escandalosos amigos del gremio. Y aunque odiara estar en medio de una de ellas, en el fondo le parecían hasta graciosas; claro…siempre y cuando ella no saliera lastimada. Aun así no pudo evitar sentir que algo faltaba, ¿Pero que era?…!Claro¡, se dio un palmada mental ; faltaba cierto pelirrosa amante del fuego, la comida picante y las peleas; como pudo no haberse dado cuenta antes si era tan obvio; aunque claro, el miedo por su vida tal vez ayudo un poco.

Lucy se extrañó un poco, no era normal que Natsu no estuviera ahí, y menos cuando podía participar en una pelea; más aun le había extrañado que no se haya ido a colarse a su casa mientras dormía o que no hubiera venido a buscarla con una extraña y peligrosa misión o que no le haya repetido hasta el cansancio que estaba aburrido. Y como si los pensamientos de la rubia lo hubieran invocado, el anteriormente nombrado apareció por la puerta.

Algo le extraño en cuanto lo vio, algo estaba diferente en él. Normalmente el Dragon Slayer hubiera abierto las puertas de una patada y anunciado su llegada a los cuatro vientos pero, esta vez simplemente había entrado callado, con la mirada perdida y sin prestarle atención a la pelea que se desarrollaba justo en frente de él… ¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Natsu estaba ignorando una pelea?!, ¡¿Natsu?!, el mismo mago de fuego que amaba las peleas tanto como comer fuego, el mismo mago hiperactivo que vivía para pelear eternamente con cualquier objeto o ser viviente que pudiera defenderse. ¡Por Mavis!¡Eso era imposible! Definitivamente aquí algo no estaba bien, nada bien.

Natsu se sentó en la barra sumido en sus pensamientos y es que, no conseguía olvidar aquella pesadilla, pero fue traído a tierra cuando escucho la voz de la maga estelar llamándolo suavemente.

-Hey Natsu- lo había llamado la Heartfilia luego de acercarse cuidadosamente al lugar en donde se encontraba- Naaatsu- lo volvió a llamar la maga sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Tierra llamando a Natsu- movió su mano frente a él cuándo al fin pareció reaccionar.

-Ohhhh Lucee- por fin le respondió el Dragón Slayer.

\- Hasta que por fin… sabes – puso un dedo en su mentón pensativa- estabas bastante distraído y eso no es normal en ti- le dijo algo preocupada- estas bastante raro hoy, ¿Te paso algo?- termino por decirle mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Natsu lo noto de inmediato, noto la preocupación en su voz y no pudo evitar volver a recordar la pesadilla que había tenido. Lo que menos quería, era preocupar a su amiga, y mucho menos por algo que había sido solo producto de su imaginación (aunque en el fondo sabía que no era tan simple como eso).Luego de pensarlo unos instantes decidió que lo mejor sería no decirle nada, al final era solo un sueño (o mejor dicho pesadilla) ¿No?

-No me pasa nada Lucy- le respondió el Dragneel con una pequeña sonrisa- Seguro que estas imaginándote cosas- le asevero tratando de sonar convincente.

Y Lucy lo noto, sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo conocía bastante bien como para no darse cuenta. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada que le había dado no eran naturales, no eran como aquellas que siempre le daba: llenas de seguridad y alegría; y estas se veían dudosas y algo tristes, como si temiera algo…

-Natsu- dijo seria la rubia – Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo ¿Sabes?- le dijo con un tono de comprensión en la voz mientras se acomodaba en la silla de al lado

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que atino a decir el pelirrosa, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

-Natsu… te conozco demasiado bien como para dame cuenta de que algo te preocupa ¿O me equivoco? - Natsu solo agacho un poco la cabeza; un poco sorprendido de que Lucy lo hubiera notado.

-Lo sabía, a mí no puedes engañarme Natsu- sonrió triunfalmente la rubia- ¿Puedo preguntarte que es?- pero el Dragneel negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo- suspiro algo decepcionada la maga- bien yo no te obligare a hablar si no quieres, pero solo recuerda sea lo que sea siempre estaré ahí para escucharte- Le hablo tiernamente la maga mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa qué clase de problema te esté preocupando, solo recuerda quien eres. T u eres Natsu Dragneel, un poderoso Dragon Slayer de fuego; podrás ser infantil, molestoso, glotón, podrás no tener modales, ser impulsivo…

-Oye- se quejó interrumpiéndola el pelirrosa ligeramente molesto seguido de una pequeña risilla de la maga.

-Podrás ser todo eso pero, también eres confiable, alegre, protector, valiente, amable a tu modo… No dejes que nada te deprima, ese no es el Natsu que conozco. El Natsu que conozco nunca se rinde, siempre defiende a sus amigos, siempre está lleno de vida, y nos impulsa a los que estamos cerca a seguir adelante sin importar que tan malas estén las cosas, nos das esperanza-

Por un instante Natsu recordó las palabras de Lucy en su pesadilla. Solo abrió muy grande los ojos mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Lucy.

-Recuerda esto Natsu, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, no importa que tantos problemas hayan, no importa si nos enfrentáramos al mundo, siempre cuentas con todos los del gremio para salir adelante, siempre contaras con tus amigos sin importar las circunstancias, siempre contaras conmigo cuando más me necesites- le dijo Lucy mientras cogía las manos a un aturdido Natsu- Todo estará bien si estamos juntos así que anímate ¿Sí?- fueron las palabras que le dio la Heartfilia junto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Natsu se quedó callado por unos instantes pero no tardó en responderle con otra sonrisa igual o hasta más grade.

Las palabras de Lucy había conseguido calmarlo como nadie más hubiera podido, le habían traído paz y devuelto esperanzas. Sinceramente eso era algo que solo Lucy podía hacer, solo ella podía devolverle las ganas de sonreír y luchar, solo ella.

Sentado junto a ella, sonriéndole; Natsu no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente feliz. Y al ver como Lucy reía junto a él solo una cosa se le venía a la mente, él amaba esa sonrisa, amaba esos ojos achocolatados siempre llenos de vida, amaba su cabello rubio que resplandecía con el sol, amaba como siempre podía animarlo, amaba… ¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho amaba?... ¡Sí! lo había dicho pero… ¿Por qué?

Algo hizo ´´clic´´ en su cabeza en ese momento, de repente parecía haber encontrado la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas que jamás pensó completar. En ese momento se dio cuenta que; él, Natsu Dragneel, la amaba, amaba con locura a la maga de espíritus estelares Lucy Heartfilia.

De un momento a otro todo tuvo sentido, porque siempre la protegía, porque siempre le había gustado pasar el tiempo con ella, porque siempre le gustaba ´visitar´ su casa, porque le gustaba molestarla (para él era siempre interesante ver las expresiones que ponía). Ahora todo tenía sentido, amaba a Lucy y siempre la había querido ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-¿Natsu?- pregunto la maga luego de que vio silencioso a Natsu.

Lucy se había alegrado al ver desaparecer la preocupación de los ojos de Natsu y ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que era muy propia de él. Sabía que de alguna forma ahora estaba todo bien y eso le alegraba; al final él siempre la había protegido, la había animado cuando se sintió triste; lo único que Lucy quería era poder hacer lo mismo por él.

-Sabes Lucy- interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia.

-Dime Natsu- le contesto algo curiosa.

\- He estado pensando y…-

-¡Tu pensando! ¡Es el fin del mundo acaso!- lo interrumpió divertida fingiendo preocupación.

\- Hey… no te burles Luceee- le reclamo el pelirrosa con un pequeño puchero y cruzando los brazos.

-Perdón, perdón, no he podido evitarlo… continua- se disculpó la nada mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimillas de los ojos.

-Bueeno… como te decía, he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de algo importante- le dijo algo serio y mirándola fijamente el mago de fuego

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curiosa y algo sorprendida por la seriedad del Dragneel.

-Me di cuenta de que yo te…

Repentinamente un volador Gray salió en dirección del pelirrosa estrellándose contra su espalda y terminando ambos en el suelo.

Natsu y Lucy se habían enfrascado tanto en su conversación que no habían notado que la pelea, lejos de terminar había alcanzado niveles de destrucción nunca antes vistos.

Natsu se levantó de golpe, estaba enojado. No solo había sido golpeado con Gray, sino que había sido interrumpido cuando tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Lucy.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA HIELITOS?!-

\- AHHHH ¡¿QUIERES PELEA CARBON CON PATAS?!-

\- ¡¿QUE DICES REFRIGERADOR DESCOMPUESTO?!-

-¡LO QUE OISTE AFEMINADO! -

-¡REPITELO STRIPPER DE QUINTA!-

-¡CON GUSTO ROSITA! -

. ¡CALZONCILLOSMAN! -

\- ¡ESTUFA ANDANTE! -

-¡PRICESA DE HIELO! -

-¡SE ACABO! ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Natsu se unía a la descomunal masacre que en ese momento se encontraba en su máximo apogeo.

Lucy sonrío, todo parecía apuntar a que Natsu se encontraba perfectamente bien así que suspiro aliviada. Entonces una pregunta surgió en su cabeza, ¿Qué era lo que Natsu quería decirle? ¿Y porque se había puesto serio en ese momento?... naaahhhhh. Ni que Natsu hubiera intentado confesársele hace algunos minutos… seguro era alguna de sus locas y disparatadas ideas, seguro que no era nada importante. Pero, sin importar las extrañas ideas y costumbres del Dragon Slayer, lo aceptaba tal cual era, así era Natsu y así lo quería…

…

Natsu volteo a ver a Lucy en plena batalla, la vio sonriendo y tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreír él también. Su mirada reflejo decisión en ese instante. A partir de ahora el mismo se aseguraría que Lucy estuviera bien, se aseguraría de que nadie se atreviera a tocar un solo cabello de su cabeza, la protegería con su vida. Porque antes de verla dañada el moriría primero. A quien le importaba lo que dijera el destino, Lucy no moriría, no mientras el este ahí para protegerla.

Él se haría más fuerte, lo haría para proteger a sus amigos, para proteger a quien amaba. Algún día le diría lo que sentía, pero por ahora lo más importante era asegurarse de que ella siempre estuviera bien. No importa si Acnologia o Zeref los atacaban, el mismo se aseguraría de cambiar el destino, el mismo se aseguraría de patearles el trasero. Porque Natsu siempre había sido más un hombre de acción que de palabras, y el cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a la Lucy del Futuro: ´´Protegería su futuro´´, ´´Protegería el futuro de Lucy´´, lo protegería ahora y siempre, porque estaba completamente seguro que su futuro y el de Lucy… eran el mismo.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Se lo que estan pensando aunque... !NO¡ !EN REALIDAD NO LO SE¡... Por favor diganme, estuvo bien, estuvo horroroso, pesimo, espantoso. Por favooor, solo ruego que sean sinceros conmigo. Si no le gusto diganmelo, yo les prometo que no volvere a escribir otra historia en mi vida y solo me dedicare a leer historias de esta pareja pero, si les gusto, tratare de mejorar y escribir mejores historia cuando pueda. Yo solo pido sinceridad.**

 **Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, asi que me despido, les deseo lo mejor y... !ARRIBA EL NALU¡**


End file.
